Argument & Accident
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony has an argument with his boyfriends Bucky and Steve and the Avengers before he leaves for a trip. While away he gets into an accident. What will they do when hearing of the accident? And how is Tony?...Tony/Steve/Bucky


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony has an argument with his boyfriends Bucky and Steve and the Avengers before he leaves for a trip. While away he gets into an accident. What will they do when hearing of the accident? And how is Tony?...

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was angry he had been arguing with Bucky about Steve thinking he was right all the time and for the time he let them hide in Wakanda. Steve and the others had gotten into it blaming him for missing things here.

Then he and Rhodey had gotten into it and it ended up with him saying Tony was responsible for his legs being damaged. Bucky said he was selfish and should date a man like him and that he would be alone for the rest of his life with that attitude.

Tony was hurt. Deep down he knew they didn't mean it. But he couldn't really believe it. After all he had been thinking those thoughts for months. But they didn't know what he did to get the Accords changed. He paid people off. He pleaded. He did all things to get them back. He also hide the Lang and Barton families. But now he was paying for it.

He sat on his private jet he was going to London for a business trip. He hadn't told anyone. He needed to get away from the team and his boyfriends for a while. This business trip would take 3 weeks. So maybe everyone would settle down by then. He still loved Bucky and Steve but was deeply hurt.

Checking into a hotel he felt lonely he normally went on these trips with Happy, Rhodey or Pepper. But none of them where here now. He was by himself.

His phone rings and sees it was Pepper he sighs.  
"Yes Pep?" Tony asks

"Why did you suddenly decide to go on this business trip?" Pepper asks

"Long story Pep", Tony replies sighing tiredly

"What happened?" Pepper asks

"Nothing you need to hear Pep", Tony replies

"It sounds like I do", Pepper says

Tony sighs and begins to tell the story. When he was finished Pepper was furious.

"How dare they say that too you! Including Rhodey!" Pepper says fuming

"Pep I deserved it", Tony says softly

"You didn't Tony! You payed entire countries off, you slept around, your drunk and did drugs to make the council see you where irresponsible and irrational to make them see they needed the Avengers back. You made those inventions for Rhodey to get him to walk! You took in the Barton and Lang families! You convinced Laura not to divorce Clint! You only kept it from Rhodey because he had his own issues and I agreed at the time. That is not selfish. For goodness sake you had nightmares every night while they were gone. You where depressed the whole time too and had to go to a therapist", Pepper rants

"Pep calm down", Tony says

"I won't your boyfriends did you wrong. And so did your friends! They keep taking you for granted", Pepper says

Tony sighs, "They just don't realise Pep"

"Tell them!" Pepper says

"No Pep I won't have them feel guilty", Tony replies

"Then I will", Pepper states

"NO! Don't do it Pepper. They don't need to know unless it is necessary. I just want to let sleeping dogs lie", Tony replies sternly

"I swear Tony I will do something if they hurt you anymore. I know they have hurt you now! I will keep silent for now Tony but one more thing and I will spill", Pepper promises

"Fine. I need to sleep Pep", Tony says

"Ok. Talk to me regularly. If I don't hear from you I will come there or tell the others what you are doing", Pepper says

"Fine you win Pepper. Goodnight", Tony says

"Goodnight Tony", Pepper says

Tony hands up and sighs he really wasn't going to get much sleep without Steve and Bucky. They had been keeping the nightmares away...

* * *

 _2 and a Half Weeks Later…Tony_

* * *

Tony sighs it has been a long 2 and a half weeks he hadn't been sleeping well. About one or two hours a night is all he got. But he continued to take his antidepressants not that they were helping as he kept dreaming of Steve, Bucky and Rhodey leaving and the others too like Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and too some extend Vision, Wanda, Sam, Scott and Peter.

He hadn't had a phone call from any of them. Only Pepper was checking up on him. And it hurt to feel like they didn't want him. Only other ones to check on him were Laura Barton and the kids and Maggie Lang and Cassie. They had all gotten closer while the others were in Wakanda.

Laura was furious with Clint but Tony had managed to get her not to hold this against him. Yet. But if he continued Laura said she would make him pay.

Tony was lucky to have them in his corner. But it wasn't the people he wanted. Tony was driving through the streets this time taking his time before he got back to the empty hotel and cold bed. But Tony suddenly heard the squeal of tyres and then there was pain and the last conscious thought Tony had was of Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Peter. His first team and his friends. That's what he thought as the pain pulled him under…

* * *

 _New York…_

* * *

Steve and Bucky were sulking they knew they did wrong in yelling to Tony but everything just kept piling up unto they burst. They others felt the same. Rhodey was getting the cold shoulder from Pepper and Pepper won't tell them where Tony was. Just that he was on a business trip for 3 weeks. And that was two and a half weeks ago.

Clint was getting the cold shoulder from Laura and so was Natasha. Clint asked what he did wrong and all she said was, "You know what you did"

They would pick up the phone to call Tony and apologies hut they couldn't do it over the phone.

The Avengers had been on a mission since Tony left it was tiring and not the same with Tony next to them fighting and the playful banter they missed.

Today they had been feeling a sense of dread. They all were talking about the feeling they had. They were talking at the table when they hear a phone ring. Clint sees Laura picking it up.  
"Hello Laura Barton speaking", Laura says

There was silence and then Laura was going pale. White even.  
"Oh my god. Is he going to be ok?" Laura asks

They all looked at her now. Who was she talking too? Or about. It sounded bad.

"Yes. Yes I will be coming. I will speak with his CEO…you called her?" Laura asks

They say something.

"I guessed she would be the first on his list", Laura says

There was silence again.

"Yes I knew I was second and Margaret Lang was third, Mr Harold Hogan was fourth and the others came after that but he told me it said not if necessary", Laura says

There was silence again and the others all wondered who it was.  
"It is necessary? Oh dear. I will tell them. We will be coming. Thank you", Laura hangs up

"What's going on Laura?" Clint asks

But before she could answer the phone rings again.  
"Hello Pepper yes I heard", Laura says

The was silence on the phone.

"Can Maggie and the kids and I come on the private jet?" Laura asks

Steve and the others look at each other. They couldn't be talking about Tony could they?

"Have you called Peter?" Laura asks

Silence again.

"Good. He will want to be there. We will be there in an hour", Laura says hanging up

"Laura what is it? Is it Tony?" Steve asks

"Not like you care", Laura growls running to the penthouse shouting for the kids and Maggie

Laura was down the and to the car within 15 minutes the kids all with her and Maggie.  
"Where are you going?" Rhodey asks

"You wouldn't care. You don't care about him", Maggie says coolly

They strap the kids in and Maggie and Laura drive off. It only takes a second before the Avengers all follow in two other cars. In the first car was Natasha who was driving, Clint, Wanda, Vision, and Bruce.  
"What could have happened?" Natasha asks speeding through traffic

"Don't know. The Stark Jet is parked at a private airport if we are correct we need to go…", Clint starts

"Good enough", Natasha says

"I am sure Stark is alright", Wanda says

"Maybe not though. The look on Mrs Barton's face", Vision says

"Vision is right about the look", Bruce says

In the other car was Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Scott and Sam who was driving.

"It is him isn't it?" Bucky whispers

"Hopefully it is not that serious. I know Tony a long time. Hopefully it is not that bad", Rhodey says

"The look at Laura's face though", Steve says

"What if we said those things and don't get to apologies?" Bucky asks

"He will be fine", Sam says trying to be reassuring

They reach the airport and see Pepper Potts talking to May Parker. Peter was pale and looked close to tears. That wasn't a good sign. Pepper turns to them hearing the tyres squeal as the park.  
"What are you doing here?" Pepper asks angrily

"We know Tony is hurt", Rhodey says

"Is he alright?" Steve asks worried

"Far from it", Pepper retorts

"Miss Potts we are ready to take off. Mrs Barton, Ms Lang and the kids are all settled", Happy says from the stairs

"We want to go with you!" the Avengers says

"So you care now", Pepper sneers

"We have always cared", Rhodey begs, "Please Pepper"

"It is Miss Potts to all of you. You can come but don't be in the way. I also have a few things to get off my mind", Pepper says

The Avengers couldn't believe they were getting the chance.

"Well hurry up", Pepper growls

They nod and rush up the plane stairs. They see Laura with Nate in her lap trying to calm him and Lila. Cooper looked like he was trying to be strong. Cassie was hugging her mother. Peter was sitting in his chair silent. They all take seats but Laura and Maggie were glaring at them. Pepper gets in with Happy. And talks to the flight attendant.

"Tell the pilot as quick as possible", Pepper says

"Yes ma'am", the flight attendant says

Pepper sits in a chair facing the Avengers her face was like a thunder cloud. They all squirmed under her glare. As the plane takes off.  
"What do you have to tell us?" Steve asks trying to sound brave, "What is wrong with Tony?"

"There is a whole lot of fucking things wrong. And it all starts with you lot!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
